


Like a Good Pup

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Agron is over Duro's shit, Blow Jobs, Duro is Pup, Duro is a Tease, Hand Jobs, Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Agron, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus continuously compares Duro to a dog.





	Like a Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this might add on to or turn into a chapter in CBCB but not sure yet. This challenge is starting to kick my ass but it's still January so I'm hopeful! Current goal is to have fifty done by the end of the month. Soinds doable at least. Anyways, comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

"Is he watching?" Duro whispers not daring to turn around. Agron huffs lowering his shield slightly as he glances over Duro's shoulder. 

"Yes you horny bastard." He mutters bitterly. This  _obsession_ Duro had with the former Champion was beyond him. 

"Good! Now make it look real." 

 

Crixus smirks watching the brother's spare. The pup was making progress. At this rate it might be possible for him to survive the Arena on his own. His tree of a brother was doing fine as well. But even as Crixus started to mentally critique the elder brother his eyes wonder back to the pup. Crixus sighs watching Duro struggle. It confounded the senses on why he was drawn to the boy. True the German was of a pleasant form and nature, but Crixus generally found friendship in the harsher gladiators. He shakes his head eyes trailing Duro up and down. There was something alluring about him, that was for sure. 

When Agron knocks his brother on his ass Crixus laughs with the rest of the gladiators. He thought it was cute the shade of red that the pup turned. Agron teases his brother endlessly as they make their way to eat with everyone else. Crixus smirks watching the two of them. It was endearing. While Agron's back was turned to fill his bowl, Duro looks over his shoulder directly at Crixus. The Gaul raises an eyebrow. Duro blushes again before turning away. Crixus tilts his head to the side debating on what to do about that. He finds himself distracted the rest of the afternoon. If he was sparing with Varro, or Spartacus he probably would have been bested. Luckily for him Doctore keeps him with the lower level gladiators as a chance to stretch his muscles instead of straining them and causing injury. 

Sighing he trudges to the baths with the rest of the brotherhood. Suddenly he misses Barca and Pietros more than he ever thought he would. Shaking his head he focuses on cleaning the day's grime off of himself. And  _certainly_ not the delectable young gladiator standing across from him pouring water over himself. 

 

Agron glances down at his brother before rolling his eyes. Duro practically dragged them to this particular spot for bathing. For a moment he had no idea why. It only took one glance to realize it was to put on a show for the  **Gaul**. This was starting to become ridiculous. If his brother wanted to fuck the former Champion then he should grow a set and go ask. After a few minutes Agron gives up trying to have a conversation with Duro. It seemed he was doing everything he could to keep Crixus's rapt attention. Agron could give less of a shit who his brother slept with but, he  _did_ have an issue with Duro putting himself on display like this. Standing. Right. NEXT. To. Him. With a huff of disgust, he moves away leaving Duro in the spotlight by himself. 

Crixus found himself frozen where he sat on the bench. The water cascades down Duro mesmerizing him. The way he was arching his back drew attention to the curve of his backside, the round globes of his ass practically begging Crixus to smack and play with. He watched stunned as Duro uses the strigil to drag the dirt off himself. Crixus's eyes follow the trail. The angle he was at he was able to see his hands go down across his hips, and towards his inner thigh. He bites his lip to keep quiet when Duro rinses himself off with a soft moan. Head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Crixus swallows thickly his mind exploding with all of the ways he could make the pup sound like that again. 

 

 

Later on Crixus was creeping through the halls. Crouching around and peaking around corners before turning them. It was the middle of the night, and the Guards were all half asleep. It made sneaking around easier. He smiles softly to himself as he passes the main gate that leads to the stairs. Crixus misses Naevia, but he understands that lately it was too risky. How could he not be? She was so understanding of him and everything he's been through. Nodding to himself he makes his way to a small enclave, tucked off to the side and out of sight. It came as no surprise to him to see Duro already standing there waiting for him. 

"Someone's an eager little pup, aren't you?" Crixus whispers harshly his hand threading into Duro's hair gripping tightly. Duro whimpers and nods meekly. "Big brother Agron still unaware?" He asks mouthing down his pup's neck. Duro moans going weak against the Gaul. 

"N-no sir." Duro response breathless, Crixus nods in approval pushing Duro against the wall. 

"But he  _did_ get the best of you today." He reminds. Duro looks at him in a panic before he starts pleading.

"Oh please Champion. I almost had him. I swear I can do it. Just give me another chance please, please don't leave me hanging." His pup was tearing up, wiggling in Crixus's grasp. Crixus chuckles.

"Oh you'll get another chance. Tomorrow. But the rules still stand." Duro whines, "Do not attempt. The rules are simple. I will bring you to completion when you defeat Agron. As it is you have yet to knock your brother on his ass. Therefore you do not get any release until you do." Duro pouts heavily. 

"Yes sir." He mutters looking at the ground. Crixus grins, 

"Good boy. Now, what is your last task of the day?" Duro actually brightens up when Crixus releases his hold on the pup's hair. 

"Satisfy you, my Champion." He would never get enough of his pup calling him that. 

It takes them a moment to re-situate themselves. The enclave was a tight fit in the first place, and they didn't want to risk stepping out at the wrong time and getting caught. Crixus lifts Duro up to step past him, and Duro crawls his way across and over. Crixus wonders if Duro was purposefully grinding against him. After making it to the "seat" Crixus hurriedly strips off his subligaria, loving the way his pup watches him hungrily. As soon as Crixus reclines back, Duro was on him. His mouth was everywhere, hands following quickly. Crixus hums arching into the touch. Duro nips and licks a trail down, momentarily pausing to get on his knees. Crixus smirks watching Duro lick his lips when he was at eye level with Crixus's cock. The Gaul didn't find it surprising that he was already painfully hard. The pup had this weird affect on him. And his little show in the baths certainly deserved being denied more than not besting Agron did. 

"Fuck!" Crixus hisses through gritted teeth when Duro suddenly grips him by the base and swallows his cock. Duro moans twisting his head back and forth as he bobs up and down. The vibrations cause Crixus to jerk his hips upwards a little. Duro gags slightly, the back of his throat not yet prepared for the assault. Duro was already a decent gladiator, and getting better by the day; but Crixus knows for a fact that the pup didn't need any practice when it came to this. Duro worked him like his life depended on it, and Crixus's knees were useless before long. Between Naevia and Lucretia, Crixus used to pride himself on his stamina. It was just when his pup flicked his tongue like that, and looked up at Crixus through those dark lashes he couldn't help but fall apart. Duro hums happily when Crixus grabs the back of his head holding him in place as his orgasm pulsed through him. Crixus shivers as Duro works his throat around the mixture of spit and cum. He didn't let Duro up until his cock was softening. The pup gasps for air when he was allowed. 

"Th-thank you." He whispers up at the Gaul. Crixus chuckles dressing himself.

"Do well tomorrow and we will see my gratitude returned in kind." Duro looks up at him hopefully. 

"Yes sir!" Crixus smirks watching the pup scramble off back to whatever piece of floor he and his brother found to sleep on for the night. Shaking his head Crixus makes his way back to his own cell. For his own selfish reasons he hopes that Agron performed poorly on the morrow. 


End file.
